This disclosure is directed to thermoplastic compositions, specifically polycarbonate compositions comprising polycarbonatesiloxane-arylates, their method of manufacture, and articles thereof.
Polycarbonates can be used in interior applications, such as in windows, partition walls, ceiling panels, cabinet walls, storage compartments, galley surfaces, light panels, and the like. All of these applications have stringent flammability safety requirements that the polycarbonates must meet. Particular requirements include smoke density, flame spread, and heat release values.
To date only a limited number of polycarbonate compositions have been able to pass the tests set forth for interior aircraft or train applications. However, these compositions can be brittle or notch sensitive as shown by the ASTM Notched Izod test. With the extreme amount of abuse that interior aircraft and rail parts experience, there is a need for materials that can meet the stringent fire safety requirements for flame retardant requirements, yet provide excellent toughness as measured by ASTM notched Izod test.